Destiny
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Destiny 2nd Story.. sequel of Destiny.. Mini FF YeWook.. baca saja deh.. i don't have idea to make a summary.. warning inside..
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

Pairing: Yewook slight Sibum, Siwook.

Genre: Romance

Rate: General

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.

Warn: GS, OOC, typos dll

::

_**12 years ago**_

"_Apa kau percaya pada takdir?"_

"_Nde, aku percaya."_

"_Bagaimana dengan kebetulan?"_

"_**Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, semua itu adalah takdir. Seperih apapun itu, semua adalah takdir. Jangan pernah sesali takdir yang sudah terjadi, ubahlah takdir yang kau anggap sakit itu.**__ Itu yang eommaku bilang."_

"_Mau kah kau berjanji padaku? Jika kau kembali nanti, carilah aku dan penuhilah takdirku ne?"_

"_Takdir seperti apa itu?"_

"_Molla… aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi takdir ku. Otte?_

"_Baiklah, aku janji."_

::

::

::

**Destiny**

**By Kim Seo Jin**

**::**

**::**

**::**

_**Now**_

Jalanan kota Seoul terlihat basah. Wajar karena hujan baru saja berhenti. Matahari pun mulai kembali tampak setelah sebelumnya tertutupi awan gelap. Bias- bias cahaya yang memantul dari genangan air menambah indah suasana hari itu. Kau berjalan dengan riang. Membiarkan cipratan kecil air- air itu membasahi sepatumu. Sesekali kau berhenti, menghirup dalam- dalam aroma tanah yang basah, mengembangkan senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati orang- orang yang melihat.

Kau langkahkan terus kakimu sambil bibirmu yang mungil menyenandungkan nada- nada kecil yang tak tertangkap indra pendengaran orang lain. Kau pun tampak cantik hari ini, meskipun hanya bergaya casual dengan headphone merah pemberian seseorang yang menempel indah ditelingamu dan senyum indah yang sedari tadi terkembang membuatmu tampak sangat sempurna.

::

::

Langkahmu tiba- tiba terhenti. Kau angkat sedikit kepalamu, membaca sebuah papan nama 'Paradise Café'. Senyum pun semakin terkembang di bibir merahmu. Kau dorong pintu café perlahan dan masuk ke dalam hingga menimbulkan bunyi denting dan juga sambutan hangat dari seorang waitress. Mata indahmu mengitari seisi café yang cukup ramai dan berhenti ketika menangkap seorang namja yang tengah duduk di bangku pojok café dengan wajah yang menghadap ke arahmu berdiri. Senyum pun lagi- lagi terkembang dibibirmu. Dengan pasti, kau langkahkan kakimu menuju namja yang tengah duduk sendiri. Tapi tiba- tiba kau menghentikan langkahmu. Manikmu kini menampakkan kekhawatiran. Namja itu tak sendiri. Didepannya, tepat dihadapan namja itu ada seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang kau yakini adalah seorang yeoja.

::

::

Kau tetap terpaku disitu sampai sebuah suara yang sangat kau hafal mampir di telingamu.

"Wookie-ah."

Suara itu, suara yang menyentak lamunanmu. Dengan ragu, kau langkahkan kakimu dan sesaat itu juga, seseorang yang kau kira yeoja itu menoleh. Menyambutmu dengan sopan dan ramah.

"Wookie-ah, perkenalkan ini yeojachinguku, Kim Kibum," ucap namja yang memanggilmu tadi.

Kau rasa tubuhmu kaku seketika. Walaupun otak cerdasmu bisa menebak semuanya dengan cepat tapi rasanya ada semacam benda tajam yang tak kasap mata menghujam jantungmu dan seketika itu pula hatimu porak- poranda. Dan rasanya langit pun mulai muram kembali seiring hilangnya senyum manismu tadi. Berlebihan rasanya, tapi itu lah perasaanmu sekarang. Rasa sakit yang berkali- kali mampir ketika melihat orang yang bertahun- tahun kau cintai dalam diam tampak bahagia lagi dengan orang lain. Bukan denganmu.

"annyeong hasseo, Kim Kibum imnida," sapa yeoja tersebut dengan nada yang ceria dan senyum yang manis.

"A-anyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Mianhae, aku telat." balasmu dengan nada dan senyum yang kau buat setenang mungkin.

"Gwenchana Ryeowook-ssi. Ah, mianhamnida. Boleh aku memanggilmu eonnie? Siwon oppa bilang kalian bersahabat dari bayi. Kalian lahir di tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang sama. Bahkan di rumah sakit yang sama dan hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja. Benar- benar **kebetulan** yang hebat," ucap gadis itu masih tetap dengan nada ceria. Tapi tidak denganmu, otakmu berputar keras memikirkan satu kata yang benar- benar lebih menggangu dari apapun.

'**Kebetulan'**

'Seperti itukah? Semuanya hanya sebuah **kebetulan**? Benarkah **kebetulan** itu menyakitkan? berarti **takdir** itu memang tidak ada? Jadi, semua ini hanya sebuah **kebetulan**?'

Hatimu kini benar- benar terasa sakit. Sakit yang lebih dalam. Pikiranmu kini tak dapat mencerna dengan baik semua tanda tanya itu. Dan kini lagi- lagi suara namja itu menyadarkanmu dari kekakuan.

"Wookie-ah, gwenchana?"

"Ah, nde gwenchana."

"J-jadi… b-bolehkah aku memanggilmu eonnie?" kini giliran suara yeoja itu –yang terdengar sangat berhati- hati ketika melihat perubahan sikapmu– membawamu ke alam sadar.

"Terserah padamu saja Kibum-ssi. Dan lagi sepertinya persahabatan kami hanya sebuah **kebetulan** mengingat kesamaan kami hanya sebuah **kebetulan** juga," ucapmu datar namun tersirat banyak luka di tiap hurufnya. Bahkan terlalu datar hingga dua orang yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan di depan mu yang masih terus berdiri tersentak terlebih namja itu. Dia tahu bagaimana dirimu dan kata- katamu tadi benar- benar menyakitinya. Tapi namja itu seperti tak pernah sadar bahwa kau tengah berusaha menahan derasnya sakit hatimu. Ya, kau benar- benar menahan semua rasa sakitmu.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Mian aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku masih ada urusan. Annyeong," lagi, nada datar dan dingin itu keluar dari mulutmu. Senyum kaku pun dengan susah payah kau keluarkan. Kini kau pun siap melangkahkan kakimu. Kau sadar, kau tak bisa terus disana. Kau tak bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain selain dirimu. Tapi suara itu kembali menginterupsimu, memaksamu berhenti.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Bahkan kini suara itu terdengar dingin di telingamu dan kau tahu dengan jelas apa penyebabnya. Tapi sakit hatimu rasanya telah mengaburkan seluruh indramu. Tak lagi kau hiraukan suara yang selalu membuatmu tenang itu karena sekarang hatimu sakit mendengar suara itu.

"Kau.. berubah."

Tes

Sesuatu yang sedari tadi kau tahan, melesak jatuh membasahi pipi mulusmu. Dingin, begitu dingin. Kau teruskan langkahmu keluar dari café tersebut, menembus hujan yang entah sejak kapan sudah turun lagi. Kau biarkan air- air itu membasahi tubuhmu, menutup tiap tetes air yang mengalir dari matamu.

Kini kau berlari, berlari sekencang mungkin. Menghabiskan seluruh tenaga yang kau punya sampai akhirnya kakimu melemah dan terjatuh. Tak kau hiraukan lagi semua pandangan yang mencibirmu. Yang kau butuhkan sekarang mungkin sebuah keajaiban akan datang. Ya, keajaiban ternyata memang datang karena kini kau merasa hujan tak menetes lagi ditubuhmu.

"Wookie-ah. Gwenchana?"

Kau berbalik dan mendongak ketika mendengar suara seorang namja lain yang begitu dekat.

"Kau menangis?"

Kini suara itu terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. Diraihnya tubuh basahmu ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Kau semakin terisak kuat tak bersuara.

"Apakah semua hanya **kebetulan**? Hiks… a-aku mencintainya. Apa perasaan ini juga sebuah **kebetulan**? Hiks... Kenapa sakit sekali..?"

"Uljima…"

Namja itu membelai lembut surai hitammu yang telah basah. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang mungkin bisa menenangkanmu walaupun ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama atau bahkan lebih. Ya benar. Namja yang tengah memelukmu kini bahkan lebih merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam ketika melihatmu menangis karena orang lain, ketika bibir mungilmu berkata kau mencintai orang lain di dalam dekapannya. Kau tak pernah tahu semua itu.

"Uljima,, **tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, semua itu adalah takdir. Seperih apapun itu, semua adalah takdir. Jangan pernah sesali takdir yang sudah terjadi, ubahlah takdir yang kau anggap sakit itu.**"

Tangismu seketika terhenti. Jantungmu kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namja ini dan kata- katanya membuat tubuhmu beku sesaat hingga akhirnya kau mendongakkan kepalamu dan menatap namja yang tengah menatapmu lembut.

"Sungie..? kau kah itu..? K-kau kembali..?"

Namja itu tersenyum hangat dengan tatapan lembutnya seraya mengangguk kecil. Langsung kau peluk tubuh namja itu erat. Setidaknya kini rasa sakitmu teralihkan.

Dan apakah kau tau? Namja itu sangat bahagia sekarang. Dia bahagia karena kau mengingatnya pada akhirnya. Dia bahagia setidaknya takdir mulai berpihak padanya. Dia bahagia setidaknya dia bisa mulai memenuhi takdirmu.

::

::

::

"**Sungie**, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku waktu itu? Kau membuntutiku?"

"Ani.. Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau lupa **Wookie**? Bukankah kau yang memintaku berjanji untuk mencarimu jika aku kembali."

"Mwo? Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"A-ani.. hanya saja, itukan lama sekali. Ku kira kau tak akan kembali kesini… Apa ini keajaiban?"

"Tentu saja. Keajaiban itu bagian dari takdir… Jadi… bolehkah aku menjadi bagian dari takdirmu?"

"Hmmm… t-tentu saja."

**End**

a/n: wah, apa ini?

Gaje bgt..

Review ne..^^


	2. Sequel: Destiny 2nd Story

**DESTINY**

Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

Pairing: Yewook slight Sibum, Siwook.

Genre: Romance

Rate: General

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.

Warn: GS, OOC, typos dll

::

Destiny

2nd Story

By

Kim Seo Jin

:

:

_Destiny First Story_

"**Sungie**, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku waktu itu? Kau membuntutiku?"

"Ani.. Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau lupa **Wookie**? Bukankah kau yang memintaku berjanji untuk mencarimu jika aku kembali."

"Mwo? Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"A-ani.. hanya saja, itukan lama sekali. Ku kira kau tak akan kembali kesini… Apa ini keajaiban?"

"Tentu saja. Keajaiban itu bagian dari takdir… Jadi… bolehkah aku menjadi bagian dari takdirmu?"

"Hmmm… t-tentu saja."

::

Destiny

2nd Story

::

:

Suara deru ombak yang begesekan dengan pasir serta angin senja yang bertiup menambah kesan indah pada siluet seorang yeoja yang tengah bertelanjang kaki seraya bermain air. Matamu terpaku pada sosok gadis itu. Dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajah tampanmu, sosok indah yang sedang riang bermain itu benar- benar menghangatkan hatimu.

12 tahun

Bukan sebuah jangka waktu yang pendek untuk dilewati. Bukan suatu masa peralihan antara siang dan malam saja, tapi seluruhnya. Seluruhnya yang mampu berubah dalam jangka waktu 12 tahun lamanya. Tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Hatimu tak berubah sama sekali sejak 12 tahun lalu atau lebih dari itu. Entahlah, kau tak pernah tahu takdir apa yang sedang mengikatmu sekarang. Yang kau tahu hanyalah kau yang tak ingin takdir itu terlepas begitu saja.

Korea Selatan dan Inggris

Bukan sebuah jarak yang mampu ditempuh dengan beberapa langkah saja. Bukan juga dua buah tempat bertetangga yang tak berjarak. Merupakan dua belah dunia berbeda ras dan perputaran waktu. Tapi bukan juga merupakan tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau dengan mudah oleh alat transportasi canggih masa kini. Namun, sepertinya ada sebuah penghambat yang membuat perjuangan itu perlu dilakukan. Penghambat yang membuatmu sadar, seberapa jauh jarakmu dan gadis mu. Lagi- lagi takdir yang mengikatmu membuatmu tak mau lepas begitu saja. Tuhan telah mempermudah jalanmu.

:

:  
:

"Sungie."

Seruan lembut dari gadis itu membangunkan lamumanmu. Kau tersenyum padanya, sangat lembut tanpa kau sadar bahwa gadis itu berdesir halus. Tapi kau sadar satu hal, gadis itu merona. Matamu masih awas untuk tidak meluputkan satu ekspresipun yang keluar dari wajah gadis-mu.

Gadis-mu?

Bolehkah kau menyebutnya begitu?

:

:

:

"Waeyo?" tanyamu lembut.

"A-ayo pulang. Mataharinya sudah tenggelam."

Kau masih tetap tersenyum. Tanganmu lalu meraih pergelangan kecik gadis itu. Menautkan jemari- jemari lentik itu pada kuncian jemarimu. Membawa perlahan gadis itu menjauh dari bibir pantai.

Pantai tampat dimana sebagian kenanganmu tercipta disana.

:

:

:

_Gadis kecil itu terus berlari bertelanjang kaki. Tak dihiraukannya seruan yang kau keluarkan sedari tadi. Gadis kecil itu hanya tahu bahwa dia bahagia sekarang._

"_Wookie, berhentilah. Apa tidak lelah?" tanyamu dengan sedikit berteriak._

_Gadis kecil itu –gadis- mu – menghentikan larinya kemudian berbalik menatapmu dengan bola matanya yang berbinar cerah._

"_aniyo," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain dengan lelaki kecil seusianya._

_:_

_:_

_:_

"Kita akan benar- benar pulang?" tanya gadis yang kau panggil Wookie itu padamu yang masih setia menggenggam jemarinya.

Kau berhenti, memutar balik tubuhmu, menghadap ke gadis-mu yang tengah memasang wajah memelas. Alismu bertaut.

Ada apa lagi dengan gadis yang selama dua minggu ini selalu bersamamu?

"Waeyo? Tadi ingin pulang?" tanyamu lembut.

"Aku lapar," ucap gadis mu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Kau terkekeh kecil, tanpa sadar sebelah tanganmu yang bebas terangkat, menepuk lembut kepala gadis mu.

"Arra, kita makan sekarang."

:

:

:

"_Ya! Siwonnie, Yesungie, kenapa kalian merusak istana pasirku?" tanya gadis mu dengan bibir yang mengerucut tanda kesal._

"_Ani, bukan aku Wookie. Sungie hyung yang melakukannya," elak seorang lelaki kecil yang seusia dengan gadis mu._

_Gadis mu menatap tajam padamu yang tetap tenang menggali pasir di pinggir pantai. Bibir gadis itu semakin mengerucut lucu ketika sama sekali kau tidak memberikan respon atas tatapan yang dianggapnya mampu mengintimidasimu._

"_sungie!" seru gadis mu seraya melempar ember kecil tempat meletakkan pasir yang dia gali kearah lenganmu, membuatmu spontan menjerit kesakitan._

"_Aww, appo Wookie-ah."_

_Gadismu dan lelaki yang seumuran dengannya tertawa bahagia melihatmu meringis kesakitan. Tanpa sadar kedua ujung bibirmu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang akhirnya berujung pada tawa yang renyah._

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

Suasana café yang kau kunjungi tampak sedikit ramai. Wajar saja jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan tambahan pula bahwa hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Kau masih menggenggam tangan gadis mu sampai akhirnya empat buah kursi yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja membuatmu harus rela melepas genggamanmu.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kalian, menanyakan pesanan, mencatatnya disebuah note kecil kemudian beranjak dengan memberikan senyum ramah serta sedikit wejangan untuk menunggu.

Matamu kini memandang mengitari seisi café, mencoba melihat para pengunjung yang mungkin saja kau kenal. Suara denting pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandanganmu dan gadis mu. Terlihat disana dua orang masing- masing namja dan yeoja yang salah satunya kau kenal dengan baik.

"Yesung hyung," panggil sang namja seraya berjalan kearahmu diikuti sang yeoja cantik dibelakangnya. Kau belum membalas, matamu kini beralih pada gadis di depanmu yang ternyata lebih memilih untuk melihat jalanan luar dari pada melihat pemandangan yang kau tahu pasti masih menyakiti hatinya.

"Siwonie," balasmu seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya namja itu –Siwon – yang hanya bisa kau balas dengan anggukan seraya melihat kikuk kearah gadis yang belum jua mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

"Wookie," panggil Siwon yang membuat gadis mu mau tidak mau mengalihkan dunianya. Pandanganya datar dan hanya senyum kaku yang dia berikan.

"annyeong Wookie eonnie, Yesung oppa," sapa yeoja dibelakang Siwon yang kau tahu bernama Kibum.

Kau dan lagi- lagi gadis mu hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu pandangan kalian mengikuti pergerakan Siwon yang mendudukan Kibum disebelah gadis mu dan dirinya sendiri disebelahmu.

Lagi- lagi pandanganmu tak bisa lari dari gadis dihadapanmu yang kini kau tahu menyembunyikan rasa sakit. Apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk gadis mu melihatmu lagi?

Apa dia lupa pada janji kecil yang mereka buat dulu?

Hanya sebuah janji kecil, namun membekas selama 12 tahun ini di relung hatimu.

:

:

:

_Suasana taman belakang komplek rumahmu terlihat ramai saat itu. Ada beberapa anak seusiamu dan lebih muda darimu bermain dengan riang._

_Dibawah sebuah pohon maple, kau menyandarkan punggung kecilmu diikuti pergerakan gadis kecil disebelahmu._

"_sungie, apa benar kau akan pindah?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut._

"_Ne, waeyo?"tanyamu balik._

"_Ani," jawabnya singkat. Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali buka suara, "Apa kau percaya pada takdir?"_

"_Nde, aku percaya."_

"_Bagaimana dengan kebetulan?"_

"_**Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, semua itu adalah takdir. Seperih apapun itu, semua adalah takdir. Jangan pernah sesali takdir yang sudah terjadi, ubahlah takdir yang kau anggap sakit itu.**__ Itu yang eommaku bilang."_

_Gadis itu terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai sebuah pertanyaan membuatmu sebagai anak berusia 10 tahun saat itu mengeryit bingung._

"_Mau kah kau berjanji padaku? Jika kau kembali nanti, carilah aku dan penuhilah takdirku ne?"_

"_Takdir seperti apa itu?"_

"_Molla… aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi takdir ku. Otte?_

"_Baiklah, aku janji."_

_Sebuah janji kecil yang bahkan tak tertangkap maksudnya oleh anak lelaki yang berusia 10 tahun yang dilontarkan anak perempuan yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda –yang tidak pernah mau memanggimu 'oppa' – namun benar- benar mengikat dan tak jua hendak lepas._

_:_

_:_

_:_

Suasana malam makin terasa yang ditandai dengan gemerlap bintang dan juga semilir angin yang menyapa kulit yang tak terlindungi. Setelah makan malam tadi selesai, gadis mu malah mengajakmu untuk singgah ke taman di belakang komplek rumah mu sewaktu dulu. Kau hanya mengikuti, tak berniat mencegah karena kau tahu gadis mu mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan sepertinya kau juga butuh sedikit penenang.

Entahlah. Kau tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat gadismu memilih ke taman ini?

Apa dia ingat tentang janji mereka?

Kau tak terlalu berharap banyak. Karena kau sadar, salahmu lah yang tak pernah memintanya menunggu.

Salahmu yang tak pernah memberi barang sebait kabar untuknya.

Salamu juga yang tak pernah bisa selalu berada disampingnya sampai sebuah perasaan lain tumbuh dihati gadis mu, tumbuh karena sebuah kebiasaan yang saling membutuhkan.

Sepanjang 12 tahun yang dihabiskan gadis itu tanpa dirimu atau bahkan bayanganmu.

"sungie," panggil gadis mu membuat mu menghentikan aktivitas melihat langit dan menolehkan pandanganmu pada sosok indah disampingmu.

"waeyo?" tanyamu balik dengan senyum lembut diwajah tampanmu. Gadis mu menoleh, tersenyum manis yang membuat hatimu bergetar.

"Sungie, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku waktu itu? Kau membuntutiku?" tanyanya kini dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ani.. Aku mencarimu," jawabmu mencoba tenang. Dan kau tidak bohong tentang itu. Kau benar- benar mencarinya.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?" tanya gadis mu tak percaya.

"Kau lupa Wookie? Bukankah kau yang memintaku berjanji untuk mencarimu jika aku kembali," ucapmu lagi- lagi jujur.

"Mwo? Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya yang semakin kentara.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah lupa?" tanyamua balik dengan menyipitkan matamu dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhmu yang sukses membuat gadis mu gugup.

"A-ani.. hanya saja, itukan lama sekali. Ku kira kau tak akan kembali kesini… Apa ini keajaiban?"

"Tentu saja. Keajaiban itu bagian dari takdir… Jadi… bolehkah aku menjadi bagian dari takdirmu?" tanya mu yakin.

"Memangnya kau tahu takdir apa yang ku minta saat itu?" tanya gadis mu balik.

"Tidak," jawab mu singkat membuat gadis mu mendengus kesal. "Apa aku boleh tahu?" tanyamu balik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya seraya menggendikkan bahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulai dari awal? Melengkapi semua takdir yang tidak kita lewati bersama. Bagaimana?" tawarmu.

"Apa bisa begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa. Jadi apa kau mau?"

"Hmmm… t-tentu saja."

:

:

:

_3 years later_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika setiap detiknya merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Kini kau berdiri di depan altar dengan gagahnya. Hari ini kau tetapkan bahwa kebahagiaanmu berakhir dan kebahagiaan baru akan kau mulai.

Di ujung sana gadis mu dengan balutan gaun putih yang melekat pas ditubuh mungilnya berjalan menuju kearahmu.

Senyummu semakin terkembang ketika menyambut uluran tangan gadismu. Rasa gugup saat mengucapkan ikrar yang mengikatmu pada sebuah takdir panjang di depan Tuhan. Rasa lega ketika tersematnya pengikat lain dimasing- masing jemari mu dan gadis mu. Sebuah rasa bahagia yang tak bisa diutarakan ketika sebuah kecupan hangat kau singgahkan di dahi gadis yang telah resmi menjadi pendampingmu.

Kau bahagia, begitu juga dengan pendamping mu kini.

Sebuah permainan takdir yang kalian lewati satu per satu berbuah manis.

Sebuah pertemuan, perpisahan, pertemuan kembali seperti sebuah reinkarnasi serta yang pada akhirnya kalian sadar ada saat perpisahan itu datang lagi.

Seperti apapun perpisahan itu, semuanya tetaplah sebuah kebahagiaan. Kebagiaan yang diberikan Tuhan dalam cara yang berbeda. Dan kau kali ini sungguh bersyukur takdirmu ada pada gadis yang kini tersipu malu ketika dengan frontal kau mengatakan, "dia istriku."

Dan dialah takdir yang ditetapkan Tuhan untukmu.

:

:

::END::

a/n: annyeong yeoreobun..

otte? Masih ada yang penasaran?

Haha, saya sebenernya buat FF yang 1st Destiny hanya berdasarkan keisengan semata. FF itu sendiri sebenarnya FF Remake yang sedikit saya revisi yang awalnya pake cast B2st x OC.. gak da 2nd storynya.

Tapi berhubung kurang panjang dan karena ada comment yang minta sequel jadi saya buat deh.

akh, saya bingung mau ngasi judul apa, jadi Destiny 2nd Story aja..

yang ini dari sisi si abang Yesungnya.

Jadi?

Masih ada yang menggantung?

Okeh, Review lagi ne ^^

Balasan review:

Rara19Park: tega bener dah chingu.. hehe.. saya lagi GALAU, makanya Wook saya siksa #plak.. gomawoyo.. Review lagi ^^

Nam Mina: haha, iya.. endingnya nyangkut di jemuran Yeppa =_=".. ada lanjutannya kok *tunjuk atas.. gomawo review lagi ne ^^

ViiaRyeosom: itu namanya perasaan.. salahin tuh si bg Yeye main pergi aja..#plak..

akh, semoga yg menggantung terjawab ya..

yaudh deh, bg Ryeong takdirmu *sodorinWook*, Yeye untuk aku *karungin*.. ini review terpanjang.. horee..*tebar uang*… gomawo.. review lagi yah..^^

JeaMiYewooky: sweet? Apanya Chingu? Saya? Wah,, makasi #plak.. gomawoyo.. review lagi ^^

Dhia bintang: sequel? Ada tuh *tunjuk atas… wook ma yeye bsa saling kenal? Saya yang ngenali *tunjuk diri…yeye kembali dari mana ya? Dari kubur kyk nya #plak..hehe.. gomawoyo.. review lagi ^^

Haha ajha: kok menurut kamu aja sih? Menurut aku juga lho #eh,, yeye bsa knal ma wook karena saya yg ngenali… hehe.. tuh, yeye pan emang suka muncul tiba- tiba..=_=" gomawoyo.. review lagi ^^

Oke, pai- pai~

Tadarusan nyok….


End file.
